Coffee or Me?
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Gokudera got so engrossed with his cup of Cappuccino and failed to notice the jealous aura coming from Yamamoto. 8059. Coffee.


Yossshh~ I can't believe I actually wrote this, on a tissue paper! I well, got this idea when my mom drank a mug of Mocha in a wrong way. I said that she should drink it from the cup, not using a freakin' spoon so the foam will stick to your lips. But my sister had to be a party pooper and said that those things are for lovers but thanks to that, I got this amazingly sweet 8059 to pop right out immediately! XD I really like this concept, hope you like it too~ Alright, on with the story now~ ^^

By the way, I made Gokudera the coffee lover since I think that he must be one. I don't know. B\

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine; the plot belongs to me.

* * *

The sweet scent of Cappuccino traveled around the small room Yamamoto and Gokudera cooped up in.

The shivering silverette had his palms wrapped around the warm porcelain cup as he breaths in the addicting aroma of the coffee. Cappuccino had always been his favorite beverage. Aside from cold canned coffees, of course. The scent of the coffee was like adrenaline to Gokudera. After such a heavenly feeling, Gokudera felt better than before.

As Gokudera was having his sweet time enjoying his Cappuccino, Yamamoto just stared at him like a total stranger. Yamamoto was never a coffee person. He doesn't like the bitterness in it and the dirty color of the liquid. He's more of a milk guy. However, no matter how hard he tried to persuade Gokudera into liking milk, he always failed tremendously. Just like Yamamoto, the pianist hates the smell and the taste of the white liquid.

Gokudera hates milk, which is like a drug to Yamamoto; Yamamoto hates coffee, which never fails to ease Gokudera's pent up frustrations. Despite these polar opposite interests, they are together for as long as they could remember.

The scent of the moldy yet soothing liquid went into Gokudera's nostrils once more and a soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips. When Gokudera thought that this was the best moment ever, a lazy yawn was heard. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched in annoyance - for disturbing him and his sweet time with his Cappuccino.

Small beads of tears formed at the corner of Yamamoto's eyes as a natural reflex after yawning. He rubbed his eyes whilst looking at his lover. "Eh?" He saw the annoyance in Gokudera's expression and was oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of it.

The annoyed male sighed and ignored the stupidity of his boyfriend. Really, even Gokudera himself can't believe he'd fall in love with someone as stupid as him.

Surprised was what Yamamoto felt when he noticed Gokudera's ignorance towards his rudeness - well, for Gokudera, it is. He was slightly relieved when he realized that he was spared from Gokudera's complains and nags. However, when the person that sat across him dwell fully into the newly found rival's, the Cappuccino's sensation, the green eyed monster got into Yamamoto.

He watched as Gokudera takes a small and gentle sip from the mug before ecstasy filled his face. Another sip was taken. And another. Another. Despite Gokudera's continuous actions, every sip from the Cappuccino never failed to let him bask in the warmth and godly-filled feeling of it. It was really hard for Yamamoto to endure such a scene where your own lover was enjoying something which was not you.

But Yamamoto had a plan in mind. He waited for Gokudera to have enough of his alone time with his current rival. A small smirk, invisible to Gokudera, appeared when the silverette _finally _put down the crimson red mug.

"What?" Gokudera stared at the smiling male in front of him.

"Oh, nothing." The baseball player grinned good naturedly at Gokudera.

The confused male arched his fine silver eyebrow and stared at the aforementioned player with a suspicious look.

Yamamoto find it cute, very, and chuckled softly, making some shade of light pink dust on the shy bomber's cheeks as he turns his head away from the sly male.

Making this the opportunity to take his revenge, he scooted closer to his flushed lover and cupped both his beet red cheeks. Gokudera, of course, was unaware of this and turned his head to face Yamamoto but was only greeted with a lick on his lips. The pale face flushed brighter as the owner of them remains there, stunned.

A smirk of satisfaction crept up to Yamamoto's figure when he noticed Gokudera's electrified self. Gokudera's lips were slightly parted due to the shock he just received and gave Yamamoto the perfect chance to slip his tongue in. He brushed his tongue against Gokudera's, receiving a protesting yet wanting groan from the ravished male. A soft chuckle rang in the tan male's head as he continues to do so, wanting Gokudera's fingers to stop snaking around the mug which worked like a charm.

Gokudera had his knuckles placed on Yamamoto's shoulders, making an effort to push the other away only to fail ceremoniously. His body was betraying him, too. The moans that echoed around the room was filled with pleasure and lust which made Yamamoto felt superior than the mug. He felt victorious at how he could make Gokudera want him even more when he only French kissed him.

After a few more seconds of tongue fighting, Yamamoto pulled away from Gokudera's lips, a small groan of displease slipped from his lips.

"Just cleaning the foams on your lips." Yamamoto smiled cunningly, giving Gokudera a wink.

"Bastard." The embarrassed male wiped his lips with the back of his palm and glared at his lover with disgust. Although he hates that cunning side of Yamamoto, but maybe that's what he likes about him too. Only Yamamoto would get jealous over a mug of his favorite drink - Cappuccino. But he should know, Gokudera loves Yamamoto more than anything.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, this is so sweet! Although the plot is coffee but who cares~ :3 Fufu, this is really fun to write. As expected, I'm better fit to write one-shots than multi-chapter fics... ._. Anyways, I'm going to work with that two projects of mine... Hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
